


A Mid Fall Afternoon

by Pleasedontbite



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedontbite/pseuds/Pleasedontbite
Summary: Dan loves reading, but hates being interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. It's a Drabble sorry if it sucks.

The soft breeze that made pages shuffle felt like heaven against the tan skin of a boy who was leaning against a tree. He took a deep breath, basking in the fresh air that now enveloped him. He loved this part of nature. That part that had him against a tree, reading to his hearts content. His tattered copy of To Kill a Mockingbird was on the grass, he'd opted for just watching the scenery for a few minutes. He heard a branch crack and he cleaned his book casually and got back to reading. 

"What are you doing?" A male voice asks Dan. Scratch that, an annoying male voice asks him. 

"Summoning demons," Dan sarcastically replies, rolling his eyes at the other boy. 

"Well, you are reading Harry Potter." The pale boy shot back, his tone nonchalant. 

"You're so stupid, you know that, Phil?" Dan asked, continuing to read and not looking up at the boy. He knew that Phil was only trying to get him mad enough to let go of his book and look at him. Phil didn't need to get him mad, though. His eyes were enough to tempt him into looking up. "Where you dropped on your head as a baby?" Dan asked with annoyance. 

"Yeah. Into a pool of sexy, baby." Phil said making Dan look up and give him an exasperated look. 

"You said annoyance wrong." Dan retorts as he puts his book down and crosses his arms. Of course, while being on the floor against a tree with flowers in your hair, you don't look very intimidating. 

"Now, doesn't Stonewell Academy have a zero tolerance policy?" Phil asked rhetorically while tapping his chin. Dan intensified his glare, Phil wouldn't dare. 

"So do I. Now, leave." Dan says and smiles slightly at having taught up this comeback while still arguing. Usually comebacks only occurred to him after these bickers.

"You don't mean that, babe." Phil assures as he leans down. He smirks and says, "I know you like me." 

Dan laughs softly as Phil's face comes very close to his. "I kinda have to. Or else our relationship would be weird and awkward, don't you think?" 

"You bring enough awkwardness as it is, so stay liking me." Phil says as he kisses Dan chastely. Dan quickly kisses back then glares at him. 

"Phillip Michael Lester, how dare you say I'm an awkward boyfriend. Im a very cool boyfriend." Dan says. 

Phil chuckles and sits next to him. He drapes his arm around him and pulls him close. 

"Yeah, and you're my cool boyfriend."


End file.
